Target
by NicoleLightwood
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games in Clove's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my second THG fanfic. It's about the 74th Hunger Games written in Clove's POV.**

* * *

Clove smirked as her knife hit the target. All of her knives hit the target. Tomorrow was the 74th Hunger Games' reaping day, and she couldn't wait to volunteer.

Her trainer, Enobaria opened the door to her private training room and stood next to her.

"Good morning, Clovely. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Clove grinned. "Hell yes. And I am gonna volunteer before Sapphire."

Sapphire was her archenemy at school. She always put herself high up above Clove and her friends, always looking down on them. Sapphire had vowed that she would volunteer this year, and she had teased Clove for being so chicken because she never volunteered for the games.

Well, this year she was sixteen and decided that she was old enough for the games, so she would.

"You go, Clove." Enobaria stroked her hair. Clove smiled.

o~O~o

Clove smiled at her reflection on the mirror. White dress, brown hair down in a cascade of curls, she had to admit that she looked pretty attractive. She had brown hair and green eyes, and she had a petite but strong build.

She had an amazing skill for knives. More specifically, knife throwing. She could hit the target every single time she threw knives. She never missed.

The 74th crown would be hers.

Kids flowed into the town square, excited for each year's most anticipated moment. The reaping of The Hunger Games.

District 2's escort, Julia Foxx, stood at the stage, her hair dyed rainbow. She held the microphone in her hand.

She started to talk about the dark days, more speeches, until some guy from the boys' side of the seventeen year olds called out.

"Come on, just get on with the damn reaping already!"

Julia pursed her lips.

"Alright, we'll start with the boys." Her manicured fingers doved into the ball of boys, and she pulled out a piece of paper. Before she could read his name out, someone volunteered.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" A boy with blonde hair lunged forward.

Julia looked up from the paper. "Alright, dear. Come on up!"

The boy smiled as he mounted the stage. He was handsome, with blonde hair, blue eyes and a muscular body. "What's your name?"

"Cato." He grinned.

Clove stared at Cato. He had one of those faces that made you want to keep looking at, and his body was perfectly tanned and was pure perfection.

"Alright, now for the ladies!" Julia exclaimed, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Clo-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Shouted Clove and another girl at the same time. Clove turned to see it was indeed, Sapphire. Clove fixed her with a death glare.

"The name on here is Clove Carter." Julia said.

"I'm Clove Carter!" Clove shouted.

Julia nodded. "Very well, Clove. Come on up."

Clove shot Sapphire a smug smile as she mounted the stage.

The mayor finished the Treaty of Treason and motioned for Clove and Cato to shake hands.

Cato stared straight into Clove's eyes, grasped her hand firmly in his and shook it.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Review please! **

**-Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Chap 2.**

* * *

o~O~o

"There she is! Our gorgeous victor!" Clove's dad bounded into the room of the justice building and hugged Clove.

"I'll make you guys proud." Clove said to her parents, stroking her little eight-year-old sister, Sadie's hair. Sadie clung on to her.

"You'll do good, Clovely." Sadie said to her, her face buried against Clove's chest.

"I will, Sadie." Clove kissed her sister on the forehead. "I'll see you soon." Clove looked up at her parents. They smiled as they followed the peacekeepers out the door.

Enobaria walked into the door just as her family went out.

"Eno." Clove ran into her trainer's arms.

"I'm proud of you. I'll always be proud of you. If I was betting in the capitol, all of my money would go to you." Enobaria said.

"You'll do this, Clovely. You're always my good girl." Enobaria told her as the peacekeepers brought her out the door.

Clove sat back onto the couch. She'd miss her family and Enobaria.

She wondered if Sapphire would be the only one in district 2 that would love to see her be killed on screen.

o~O~o

Clove and Cato was brought into the train and they met their mentor for the first time. Her name was Ellen Rosse, who won the 71st Hunger Games.

Ellen was only 19 years old. She had long raven locks and electric blue eyes. She had a long scar that trailed from her eyebrow to the corner of her lips. Clove recalled that a tribute's knife had caused that scar.

Clove was 13 when she'd watched the 71st Hunger Games, but she still remembered it clearly in her mind.

Ellen smiled warmly at them. "Nice to meet you. You are…. Clove and Cato."

Cato nodded.

"Tell me about yourselves."

"I'm Cato. I'm seventeen. I'm strong, I'm fierce, I'm a brutal, ruthless killing machine. I'm certain I will be crowned the winner of these games. This'd be easy for me." Cato said, placing his legs onto the table.

"Ah." Ellen said. "That doesn't surprise me."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You look like one."

Cato cocked an eyebrow, and was about to say something when Clove interrupted him.

"My name's Clove. I'm sixteen. I throw knives, and I hit the target. I'm pretty sure that I'm good at it."

Ellen nodded. "Listen up. You two will meet your stylists and prep team once you get to the capitol. What they do to you, don't resist. Second of all, when you get to the training center, go find your fellow allies. Tributes from Districts 1 to 4. Show everyone what you can do. They will be intimidated by you, and we want them to fear you. You understand?"

Clove nodded. Cato rolled his eyes and nodded. "We know that already."

"I like this pair." Ellen said. "A fierce pair. But Clove, you'll have to be less quiet. Let's watch the reaping recaps."

The recaps went by quickly. Clove smiled in pride at the district 2 reaping. From district 5 was a redheaded girl with tawny, amber that reminded her of a fox. From district 11 was a small twelve-year-old girl with brown skin. Her district partner was a huge, muscular guy that looked like her.

From district 12 was a girl that volunteered to save her sister. She haunted Clove most of all.

"We're done." Ellen said, got up from her chair and went back into her room.

Cato picked up a muffin from the table and looked at Clove up and down.

"You can throw knives."

"Yup."

"I can snap necks at a twist of my hand."

Clove looked at him. "Impressive."

"Impressive nothing."

Clove frowned, and turned back to her food.

"You're strange."

"What?"

"Girls don't normally act like that around me. They swoon."

Clove rolled her eyes. "No surprise there. But this is the games. We better be serious."

Cato didn't reply, just continued chewing on his muffin.

Clove got up from the table and walked into her room, undressing herself and stepping gingerly into the shower. This shower was different from the one back home. There were zillions of buttons here, while the ones at home only had a couple.

She clicked on one that started the shower, and she let the warm water flow down onto her body before turning it off and dressing into a soft lavender sweater and jeans.

She laid on the bed, thinking about the tributes and the games and the ways she could kill a person with a knife.

_Watch out for the other side of Clove Carter_, she thought. _She's coming._

o~O~o

Clove's silly prep team ripped the strip of leg hair off of her leg. She gritted her teeth. Don't resist.

"You're all done, sweetie!" A woman named Reia with gems implanted in her skin said. "Let's send you to Aquarius!"

Aquarius is her stylist. Clove, feeling like a chicken without its feathers, shuffled over to the room with her stylist inside it. The door opened, and a woman with aqua hair and tons of eyeshadow above her eyes got up from the bed and went to the door.

"Hello, you must be Clove. I'm Aquarius, your stylist."

Clove nodded. "Okay. I'm Clove. You better have designed me a good costume."

Aquarius smiled. "A fiery one, this is. And don't worry. I have it all taken care of."

o~O~o

"Wow." Clove tugged on her helm. "This sure is…. striking."

"Striking is a good way to say it." Aquarius said, adjusting her helm on Clove's head. Clove was dressed as a god, with a gold helm with feathers on her head and a black vest with a gold flaked breastplate on her chest. She wore gold sandals.

"This is… okay." She said, studying her reflection on the mirror. Her eyes were outlined with gold.

Aquarius smiled. "The opening ceremony will begin in 30 minutes. Let's get you out and ready."

The opening ceremony is basically standing on chariots pulled by horses and letting it pull you around the circle of the city square in the capitol, surrounded by thousands of capitol citizens. It will also let you gain sponsors by looking as amazing as possible, since the best-looking tributes always gained more sponsors. Clove and Cato were… fine, maybe.

Aquarius sent Clove down to the bottom of the remake center, which is basically a giant stable. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by a team of 4 horses. Cato appeared, dressed in an identical outfit.

Clove and Cato stepped onto the second chariot. Cato smirked.

"You look hot in that getup, but not as hot as I am."

Clove rolled her eyes and glanced at the chariot in front of them. District 1. The girl had blonde hair and the boy had brown, and they wore furry, fuchsia outfits. District 1. Luxury. Their outfit matched their district perfectly. They would be Clove's allies soon.

The opening ceremony started, and the tributes were drove forward. Clove smiled and waved at the capitol, and the citizens sent a cascade of roses down at them. She smiled and took a rose in her hand. She waved and waved until she got to the center of the city square.

President snow gave a speech. Clove watched the huge screen and noticed something. The cameras were fixated on the District 12 tributes! Their capes were billowing fire, and they were dressed in black. All black. They certainly had all the citizens' attention.

Clove felt jealousy making its way to her heart. Cato seemed to stiffen too, and at the end of the ride, he turned and shot the district 12 tributes a glare. Everybody would be scared if Cato looked at you like that.

It took Clove a second before she realised that she detested Cato. He was stuck up and put everyone under him. He was just like the male version of Sapphire.

Maybe they were related.

* * *

**Review :)x**


End file.
